Season 3
Season 3 of Queen of the South consists of 13 episodes. The season premiered on June 21, 2018. Plot overview Teresa -- a woman forced to run from the Mexican cartel and seek refuge in America -- strikes out on her own, determined to build a new empire for herself. But as enemies old and new close in, she realizes that being Queen will require more work -- and more sacrifice -- than she ever imagined. Episodes # La Ermitaña # El Colgado # Reina de Oros # La Fuerza # El Juicio # Los Enamorados # Reina de Espadas # El Carro # El Diablo # La Muerte # Diez de Copas # Justicia # El Mundo Trivia * Ryan O'Nan tweeted "...This season, every episode is named after a different Tarot card. Super fun idea of @armedkandy showrunner/EP Natalie Chaidez !! Each card represents the ep in some way." * They wrapped the season on June 9, 2018. Media Teresa Mendoza La Ermitana stills.jpg Camila Vargas + outfits La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana stills.jpg Teresa la ermitana.jpg Isabela vargas la ermitana.jpg Teresa in malta la ermitana.jpg Camila vargas la ermitana.jpg Isabela and camila la ermitana.jpg Camila la ermitana.jpg King george swordfighting with bilal. la ermitana. dylanobriyn.gif Isabela and camila. la ermitana. dylanobriyn.gif James saving teresa. la ermitana.gif James and Teresa Reina de Oros stills.jpg Teresa and Rocco Reina de Oros.jpg Reina de Oros Rocco and Teresa.jpg Rocco and Teresa reina de oros.jpg Teresa reina de oros stills.jpg Teresa in reina de oros stills.jpg Rocco de la Pena reina de oros stills.jpg Wonder twins. james and pote. reina de oros stills.JPG Teresa reina de oros stills.JPG James reina de oros stills.JPG King george to pote. reina de oros. dylanobriyn.gif Pote to james. reina de oros. dylanobriyn.gif James and teresa in la fuerza.jpg Jed Mayo profile la fuerza stills.png Pote and James La Fuerza.jpg Camila Vargas La Fuerza stills.jpg Teresa and pote la fuerza.jpg Isabela widow's march la fuerza.jpg Isabela and camila la fuerza.jpg Cortez la fuerza.jpg Camila la fuerza.jpg Camila smoking weed la fuerza.jpg Camila and isabela la fuerza.jpg Vee The Professor Kelly Anne Devon El Juicio stills.jpg The Professor Kelly Anne El Juicio.jpg Kelly Anne looking at Pote El Juicio stills.jpg Camila El Juicio stills.jpg Lil T + van El Juicio stills.jpg The Professor Kelly Anne Vee El Juicio stills.jpg Teresa + El Juicio stills.jpg The Professor El Juicio stills.jpg Kelly Anne and Pote El Juicio stills.jpg Cortez and Camila El Juicio stills.jpg Devon Finch Professor Vee Kelly Anee El Juicio stills.jpg Camila Vargas EL Juicio stills.jpg Camila and Cortez El Juicio stills.jpg Devon and James El Juicio stills.jpg Mark and Vee El Juicio stills.jpg Devon Finch & Billy Lin El Juicio stills.jpg Tomas Guero Teresa Los Enamorados.jpg Teresa Los Enamorados stills.jpg Tomas and Cortez Los Enamorados stills.jpg Guero Los Enamorados stills.jpg Cortez Camila Los Enamorados stills.jpg Cortez Los Enamorados stills.jpg Camila Los Enamorados stills.jpg Cortez and Tomas Los Enamorados stills.jpg Camila + looking at Teresa Los Enamorados stills.jpg Taza Pote Teresa El Carro stills.jpg Pote Teresa Lil T El Carro stills.jpg Pote and James El Carro stills.jpg James and Teresa El Carro stills.jpg Isabela crying to Camila El Carro stills.jpg Isabela and Camila hug El Carro stills.jpg Cortez crying El Carro stills.jpg Cortez and Isabela El Carro stills.jpg Camila Vargas El Carro stills.jpg Camila El Carro stills.jpg Teresa in the hospital El Carro Stills.jpg Teresa and Kelly Anne El Diablo stills.jpg Pote James Teresa El Diablo.jpg Teresa + compuer El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez Camila and King George El Diablo stills.jpg King George and Cortez El Diablo stills.jpg King George and Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez El Diablo stills.jpg Camila and Cortez El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez and Camila El Diablo stills.jpg James and Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg Pote James Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg Pote James and Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Season 3